Never Alone
by Freedom Don't Come Cheap
Summary: Jacob finds Renesmee crying and does everything he can to make her feel better and realize that she'll never be alone. My first story of this account. Please R


**My first story on this account :) This story was inspired by a picture I found on the internet. Renesmee is about the physical age of 11 or 12 in this story.**

**Disclaimer: I am _not_ Stephanie Myer and I do _n__ot_ own Twilight or any of the characters.**

* * *

The trees, tall and with leaves so green, raced past his vision. Dirt, rocks, and fallen leaves flew beneath him, twigs snapping as he ran faster, faster, faster. Thoughts, many not his own, drifted through his mind, varying from last night's dinner, to last night's dreams, to that night's plans. He did his best to ignore them, though. His friend's thoughts were none of his worry. The only concern on his mind, the only thing he cared about was running faster, faster, faster.

Him and a few of his packmates had just finished running patrol, and all he could think of was getting back to his house as soon as possible. The sooner he got there, the sooner he would be able to hold his angel in his arms. The sooner he could hold her in his arms, the sooner he could whisper silly things in her ear to make her laugh. The sooner he could make her laugh, the sooner he could melt away to that special place that only she could take him to. A place where nothing was important and no one mattered but her; a place where he was truly _happy_.

As the thought drifted through his mind, he pushed his legs just that much faster. He couldn't help himself; the need to be with her was so intoxicating, it felt as if it might smother him. He needed to see his angel, and he needed to see her now. He was now running so fast every part of him hurt, but he wouldn't stop. He could smell the familiar scents of the Reservation, which meant he was so close to her; just a few more pumps of his legs and he'd be there. Finally, when it felt like he'd be running forever until he made it to his father's house, he crossed into the familiar clearing right before the Reservation. The clearing was used for the purpose of letting the pack change back into their human forms before entering the Reservation.

He was preparing himself for the shift when it hit him. Feelings of despair and loneliness flew through him with such ferocity it almost knocked him off his feet. Deciding shifting was the least of his worries, he pumped his legs, flying through the Reservation. He didn't care if anyone saw him in his wolf form—mostly everyone on the Reservation new about the wolves by then, and if they didn't, he'd come up with some story to get him off the hook. But he didn't care about that then; the wolf secret just didn't matter.

_I don't belong. I'm forever alone. I'm a freak._

More feelings fluttered through him and he ran faster, faster, faster. He stopped in front of his father's house, and sniffed for her. She wasn't there, but she was still on the Reservation somewhere—he could smell her, she was close. Redirecting his path, he ran for the only other place he could think to look for her. He raced to the shed he kept his motorcycles in while he fixed them up. He nudged the shed door open and heard quiet whimpers. Bingo, he thought, she was in there.

Quietly, he made his way to the corner of the shed, where she was curled up in a corner. She had tears in her eyes and she was sniffing softly. What had happened to make his angel so upset? He crept up next to her, nuzzling her side with his muzzle. She looked at him for a moment, before refocusing back on her lap. Her hands came up and held his head close to her, though. For a while, they just sat that way. She sniffed every once and a while, lost in her thoughts, and he kept wondering why she was so upset.

After a while, he decided he needed to get to the bottom of what was troubling his angel so badly. Gently, he pulled his head from her grasp. He trotted outside, quickly shifted back to his human form, and slipped on his jean shorts. He walked back into the barn to see her now standing, admiring one of the bikes. It was relatively new and he hadn't done much work on it.

"Is this one new?" She asked, her voice still a little hoarse from her tears. But it didn't matter, she still sounded like a symphony.

"Yeah, I just got it the other day." He answered, coming up beside her. She nodded, running her hand down the side of the bike. He watched her, memorizing the way her eyes narrowed slightly with concentration. She was such a beauty and he couldn't believe she was here with him, and always would be. He wanted nothing more than to hold her everyday and make her happy. "Ness, you have to tell me what's wrong." He pushed gently.

"It's nothing," She mumbled. He didn't buy it, though, and she knew he wouldn't. It wasn't the tears or the feelings that told him something was wrong with her. They both knew that he could read her like an open book, like the way she could read him.

"Renesmee, don't try to lie to me. You know I hate it when you lie," She looked down at her hands that were now clenched together. "And you know I hate it when you're upset," He finished softer.

"It doesn't really matter," She said after a while. "You can't change what's happened."

"Maybe not, but if you told me what happened, maybe I can do something to make you feel better."

It was quiet, and he knew she was thinking about his offer. She never wanted to get anyone involved in her "petty problems" if she didn't have to. She was like her mother in that way; always looking to help others when they're upset but wanting to involve as few people as possible when she was upset.

"Nessie, please," He pushed gently.

A sigh escaped her lips, then she lifted her head to look up at him. "I'm a freak, Jake."

He stilled. He had no idea how to answer her. Several moments later, he was able to mutter out a, "Why do you say that?"

"Because I am!" He watched her snap. He watched her wave her arms in the air frantically. He watched everything she was bottling up pour out of her. "And don't bother telling me I'm not, Jacob! The only other person on this planet that is remotely like me is Nahuel, and he's not here anymore!" He watched more tears gather in eyes as she ranted. All he wanted to do was pull her into his arms and tell her it was all going to be okay, but he couldn't. She needed to get this out, and he knew it. "I'm a freak and I'm always going to be a freak." She began to sob and Jacob couldn't take it anymore.

As more tears ran down her pale cheeks, Jacob wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his chest. He felt her arms come up to grip his shoulders, and she clung to him as she sobbed. "I'm never going to belong, Jake." She was able to mutter through her sobs. "I'll always be alone."

He tightened his hold on her. "That's a lie, Renesmee."

"No it's not. I'm a freak." She repeated.

"You're different," He corrected. "And there's nothing wrong with being different." She didn't answer him and her silence told him that she wanted to believe him, but she just didn't. "We're all different in our own ways, Ness. So you're half-human and half-vampire. That's really cool, Ness." He could feel her smile slightly against his chest. "And no matter how different you are, you'll never be alone. I'll be there for you, Ness. Forever and always."

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think! Constructive criticism would be appreciated :) **


End file.
